Fading Embers
by ash5
Summary: Two dragons awaken after the millennium. They will either rise to the most powerful postions in the Nightworld or become forgotten relics of the past.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: L.J. Smith owns all concepts of the Nightworld, as well as any characters whose names you recognize.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so please review art tell me what you think. More should be up by Thursday. ~Ash  
  
Prologue:  
  
Long ago, in a world where humans barely existed, the dragons had control of everything. They lived in fire and destruction, and the early volcanoes were always smoking.  
  
In that strange, fiery world, a dragon was born. She looked small and fragile as she opened her eyes to look at her world.  
  
***  
  
Sixteen years later:  
  
Now, the little dragon had grown up, and she looked upon her world with distaste. Secretly, she and her friend, Tiarn, hated their world of fire and destruction. However, to let anyone else know would be fatal.  
  
With a sigh, Lina looked up at the sun yet again. When was Tiarn going to arrive?  
  
"Hey Lina!"  
  
"Hey Tiarn. Where were you?"  
  
"I got held up by Adhezda. He claims that we're too peaceful for our own good, and that he's going to be keeping an eye on us."  
  
"It's all right. Have you heard about Fireblade's latest?"  
  
"Yeah. It's the biggest, most fiery volcano I've ever seen."  
  
Lina shook her hair out of her eyes, exposing the seven horns on her forehead. With her bright red hair, she looked like a creature that thrived on fire. Sometimes, looks can be deceiving. "So, do you think they're starting to think we're traitors?"  
  
"I don't know. They probably would have killed us by now if they really did."  
  
"Aren't you cheerful. What should we do?'  
  
"Plan our funerals," Tiarn quipped sarcastically.  
  
"No, really."  
  
"Probably attempt to act like they do-you know, create volcanoes, hot springs, kill random humans."  
  
"We should make some volcanoes, but we should make them special in some way. Hey, I know, let's see if fire can survive in water."  
  
"An explanation please.and in a language I can understand."  
  
"Translation: How about we make a ring of volcanoes in the ocean."  
  
"Cool. It'd probably fix our reputations."  
  
***  
  
"Can you believe what Lina and Tiarn just did?" an outraged Hecate Harman said to a congregation of witches.  
  
"No. They seemed like pacifists.however, they've proven that they're not," said a council member.  
  
"We should definitely put them to sleep," another witch spoke up.  
  
"Definitely, Hecate responded.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Lina and Tiarn were back in their cave, discussing their accomplishment, the ring of volcanoes in the Pacific Ocean known as the Ring of Fire.  
  
"Well, any comments on our latest accomplishment, Tiarn?"  
  
"Well, it was a success - it made us appear loyal to the Dragons Council and we're probably off Adhezda's death list."  
  
"I know. It was so cool the way the lava met the sea."  
  
".And how it just steamed and started to cool instantly."  
  
".Maybe this volcano stuff isn't so bad after all."  
  
***  
  
Unknown to Lina and Tiarn, a small band of witches, led by Hecate, had followed them to their cave. They remembered the ring of volcanoes, and since they were powerless to kill them, they put Lina and Tiarn into a bewitched sleep in an inaccessible tomb at the bottom of the largest of their volcanoes.  
  
*** 


	2. Part One

Disclaimer: L.J. Smith owns all concepts of the Nightworld, as well as any characters whose names you recognize.  
  
Part One:  
  
For the first time in thirty thousand years, Lina stirred in her sleep. The tomb was only ten feet for the surface of the crater, and the dragons could subconsciously feel the hurricane that was raging above.  
  
Lina stirred again and woke up. She was groggy at first, but once she saw her surroundings, she returned to normalcy with a start. She and Tiarn were in a large red room with runes written in sliver all over the walls and ceiling. She and Tiarn were on large, red, rune covered beds across the room from each other. Why were they in the same room? Lina lived on an island, and Tiarn lived across the water on Pangea.  
  
Tiarn was lying motionless on the other bed, still asleep. Then his eyes snapped open as he sat up with a start. "Lina? Are you awake"  
  
"Tiarn? Yeah, I'm awake. and a little confused."  
  
"Where, pray tell, are we? What happened?"  
  
"We're definitely not in our cave. this looks like a tomb of some sort. Hey, remember how some witches imprisoned Malete? Maybe they did that to us."  
  
"Why would they want to put us to sleep? We only played a miniscule part in the night wars."  
  
"That's sure some storm outside. it sounds like it's still our time."  
  
"Yeah. Why don't we get out of here?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Using their dragon magic, Lina and Tiarn broke the spells, and flew out of their volcano, carefully locking the tomb behind them.  
  
"Tiarn, why'd you lock the tomb? Who cares what happens to it."  
  
"You never know when we'll need it. It can serve as our meeting place. it's much cooler than our cave. Plus, I'd like to read those runes sometime."  
  
"Okay, whatever," Lina said skeptically.  
  
They walked out of the chimneys of the volcano and into the eye of the hurricane. "Tiarn, isn't there land that way?" Lina asked, pointing in the direction of California.  
  
"Should be unless they've done something when we were asleep. Let's go!"  
  
They shifted into albatrosses and rode the winds to California. They landed in San Francisco and looked with shocked eyes on at the modern world.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave this story a chance. Also, thanks to Queen Kat, who read this story when it was up ages ago. I'll try to update this by next Tuesday. 


End file.
